1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a semiconductor package including a plurality of vertically-stacked memory chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Generally, the semiconductor devices are classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device for performing various functions.
As the electronic industry advances, there is an increasing demand for a semiconductor device with a higher integration density and higher performance. Various studies are being conducted to meet such a demand.